Sacrifice
by Tefnut
Summary: Maggie Walsh a perdu la confiance de Riley. Que lui reste-t-il comme reconfort ? Adam. Sa creation.
1. Chirurgie

**TITLE :** Sacrifice **AUTHOR :** Tefnut (Tefnut@altavista.com) **LANGUAGE :** French / français **DISCLAIMER :** You know that... they all belong to Joss. *sigh* **ARCHIVE :** As soon as I have my own website, yes / Dès que j'aurai lancé mon propre site. **RATING :** PG-13 **FANDOM :** Buffy the Vampire Slayer **CATEGORY :** Adventure, Drama ; Alternate Universe **SPOILERS :** The end of S4 Ep. 13 "The I in team" / "Piégée" (and then it changes) **SUMMARY :** Walsh a perdu Riley : que lui reste-t-il comme réconfort ? Adam. Sa création. **FEEDBACK :** Of course ! Oeuf corse ! Je veux dire : oui, bien sûr ! **** 

"Agent Finn ! Revenez, c'est un ordre... Riley... RILEY !". Impuissante à le retenir, elle regarda s'éloigner le jeune homme. Riley... Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il tombe amoureux de cette bécasse ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas morte, comme prévu ? Pourquoi... Riley...

"Ça ne va pas,professeur Walsh ?"

" ... Pardon ? ... Ah, si si. Je crois juste que..." Elle reprit contenance au prix d'un effort surhumain. "Merci, ..." (elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la plaque du technicien qui l'avait abordée), "ça va aller, Jenks."

"Vous êtes sûre ?"

"Oui, oui... Veuillez m'excuser, j'ai du travail." Elle fit volte-face et se dirigea rapidement vers la zone de recherche. Elle avait perdu Riley. Elle avait bien besoin d'un réconfort... Section 7317204. Telle un automate, elle glissa sa carte dans le lecteur magnétique et composa son code. Avança dans le couloir - «Bonjour,docteur Ackley. Comment allez-vous ? Oui moi ça va merci... Oui c'est ça à plus tard !». Porte 314. Enfin. Adam.

Soupir de soulagement.

Encore une fois, insérer la carte. Taper le code - un autre code. Parfois, Maggie Walsh avait la sombre impression d'être une machine à calculer ; elle se souvenait de certains codes mieux que de son propre nom. Qui a dit que pour l'armée vous n'étiez qu'un numéro ? Non, vous êtes une ribambelle de numéros, une véritable guirlande clignotant au même rythme que les serrures électroniques...

Lumière verte... Il n'y avait plus qu'à pousser la porte et à entrer.

*****

"Mais oui, t'as qu'à leur dire que tuer, massacrer et torturer des innocents, ça te manque beaucoup !" se moqua Alex.

"Et tu crois que ça marcherait ?" s'enquit Spike.

Giles leva les yeux au ciel - était-ce une blague de vampire ? un reste de son "anesthésie" au cognac ? Spike avait certainement tué plus de gens que Giles n'en connaîtrait jamais dans sa vie, et pourtant il faisait souvent preuve d'une naïveté quasi-enfantine. Giles n'était pas loin de penser que certains démons étaient encore plus incompréhensibles que les femmes. "Quitte la ville, Spike. Si je te dis ça, c'est pour ton bien. Aussi longtemps que l'Initiative sera opérationnelle, tu ne seras pas en sécurité ici."

"Non... Aucun de nous ne le sera, d'ailleurs." Ils se retournèrent, surpris ; personne ne l'avait entendue arriver. Buffy avait l'air grave, et ne ressemblait en rien à la jeune étudiante enthousiaste et insouciante de la veille. Willow fut la première à réagir.

"Que s'est-il passé ?"

"Walsh a voulu me tuer. Mais elle n'y a pas mis assez de moyens."

"Oh... Et... Riley ?"

"Il n'était pas dans le coup."

Silence. L'Initiative, d'alliée potentielle, devenait soudain la plus terrible des menaces. La Tueuse savait fort bien estourbir les démons ; mais que pouvait-elle faire contre des humains ?

"Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, celui-là ?" demanda Buffy, le regard rivé sur Spike.

"Rien, je passais dans le coin ; y'avait de la lumière, alors je suis entré."

"Tu te fiches de qui, là ? La nuit tombe à peine, t'as changé tes horaires de sortie ou quoi ?"

Las, Spike se leva et s'approcha de Buffy ; il avait mal, la faim le tenaillait, et qui plus est un martèlement incessant dans son crâne lui rappelait qu'il avait (encore) trop bu. Le vampire n'avait qu'une envie : arrêter de jouer les durs et s'abandonner à la protection de Buffy et de Giles. Oh... et aussi... Il aurait tant aimé plonger ses crocs dans le cou de la jeune Tueuse, goûter son sang, rien qu'une fois - quitte à être massacré sur le champ ! Voir Venise et mourir, en quelque sorte... Oui, elle devait être un morceau de premier choix. Satanée puce... Il ne put s'empêcher de se lécher les babines ; Buffy grimaça de dégoût.

"Tu ne m'as pas répondu. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"

"Tes ex-copains de l'Initiative m'ont suivi jusqu'ici, et Giles a eu l'occasion de tester ses talents de chirurgien sur moi. C'est tout." Prestement, il attrapa son manteau, bouscula la jeune fille, et sortit. Il lui fallait prendre l'air. Réfléchir.

Trouver à manger.

Eviter l'Initiative. Et les autres vampires et démons (auprès de qui il n'avait plus trop la côte, il fallait bien l'avouer !). Les temps avaient bien changé : c'était maintenant près de Giles qu'il se sentait le plus en sécurité. Il entendit quelqu'un courir derrière lui, et eut juste le temps de le plaquer contre un mur avant qu'il ne l'attrape.

C'était l'Observateur, justement.

"Quoi, encore ?"

"Tiens... Je sais que tu n'as plus rien, et que... Bref... Fais attention à toi." Giles lui fourra une liasse de billets dans la main : 100... 200 dollars ?!!

"Je ne comprends pas..." murmura-t-il.

Il s'en alla avant que Giles puisse répondre.

*****

Walsh ne remarqua pas tout de suite le changement. Elle s'approcha d'Adam, effleura sa joue, et soupira. "Adam... nous allons bientôt pouvoir te réveiller. Tu tueras cette effrontée pour moi. Oui, toi, tu sauras la tuer. La massacrer. Je veux qu'il n'en reste que... bouillie..."

C'est alors qu'elle vit. De puissants cercles de fers entouraient les membres de la créature, l'immobilisant sur la table d'opération. Pourquoi ??? Il n'était encore que... mort !

Quelques bips ; la porte s'ouvrit, et le docteur Engelmann entra. "Ah... Professeur Walsh... Vous êtes là !"

"Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?" lança-t-elle, furibonde, désignant Adam.

"Il y a des anomalies dans les signes vitaux. Regardez ces tracés" (Engelmann saisit un bloc de feuilles et le fourra sous le nez de Walsh)... "Ça va beaucoup trop vite."

"C'est plutôt bon signe, si je ne m'abuse ?"

"Il risque de se réveiller tout seul... Et... Nous n'avons plus de contrôle sur lui."

"Comment ça ?!!" fit Walsh, interloquée. "Vous m'aviez dit que l'implantation des puces avait été un succès ?"

"En fait... la puce XC7b présente des dysfonctionnements importants ; j'ai fait des tests neuro ce matin, l'information se perd ; la structure de son cerveau a changé, on dirait que le côté démoniaque d'Adam a pris le dessus."

"La part biologique de son cerveau est pourtant entièrement humaine ?"

"Pas tout à fait ; rappelez-vous, nous avons récupéré le cerveau reptilien d'un HST 728-3-27, et les tracés synaptiques semblent montrer que ses caractéristiques se sont répandues dans l'ensemble du système nerveux central."

Walsh s'assit, soudainement prise de vertiges ; d'abord Riley. Maintenant Adam. Dans une seule journée... C'en était trop ! "Que suggérez-vous ?"

"Il nous faut remplacer l'intégralité du SNC biologique."

"Et bien, déterrons un cadavre ! Combien de temps cela prendra-t-il ?"

"Ce n'est pas aussi simple... L'opération aurait plus de chances de réussir sur un implanté !"

"Nous avons assez de démons neutralisés dans nos valises ! Faites votre choix !"

"J'utiliserai un vampire ; leur système nerveux est semblable à celui des humains, ça sera plus simple."

"Combien de temps cela prendra-t-il ?"

"Deux, trois semaines..."

Walsh grogna ; elle se releva et s'approcha d'Adam. C'est alors que...

"Bon, voilà ce que nous allons faire..."

*****

Après quelques kilomètres d'errance, Spike, affamé, s'en alla tambouriner au rideau métallique d'une boucherie kasher ; il avait entendu dire que le patron, pour arrondir ses fins de mois, vendait le sang qu'il récupérait aux abattoirs. Une lumière s'alluma à l'étage, et une énorme tête apparut à la fenêtre.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, connard ?"

"C'est toi le proprio ?"

"Nan, j'suis fleuriste, ça s'voit pas ?"

Spike grogna. "Paraît que tu nous fournis en nourriture."

"C'est pas encore l'heure. J'ouvre à 1 heure du mat, pas avant."

"Parce que tu crois que j'ai une montre ?"

Le boucher referma sa fenêtre en grommelant, et éteignit la lumière.

"Merde !" Le vampire s'adossa au mur et ferma les yeux un instant ; quelle heure pouvait-il bien être ? Onze heures ? Minuit ? Il n'aurait jamais le courage d'attendre. Entendant un bruit, il rouvrit les yeux ; trois silhouettes, qui lui parurent familières, s'approchaient.

"Eh, qui j'vois là ?" fit le plus grand des trois.

"Tiens tiens, les frères Scrooge", répondit Spike.

"Alors, c'est la décadence, à c'qu'on dit, Spike ? Tu massacres tes anciens potes, maintenant ?"

"Va te faire foutre."

Spike fit mine de partir ; ce fut le signal de l'attaque pour les trois autres vampires. Réunissant ses forces, Spike les repoussa dans les poubelles du boucher ; il profita de cet instant de répit pour prendre sa gueule des mauvais jours. Le plus petit des Scrooge (qui répondait au doux nom de Parrot, d'après les souvenirs de Spike) se jeta de nouveau sur lui, et en fut quitte pour une douloureuse morsure au cou agrémentée d'un coup de genou dans les... enfin, là, quoi. Il tomba évanoui, commençant à se vider de son sang. Rapidement, Spike scruta les environs, tout en repoussant tant bien que mal les assauts des deux autres. Le contenu des poubelles s'était répandu au sol ; quartiers de viande avariée, papiers gras... pas de pieu en bois, évidemment. Pas de Tueuse cachée dans une boîte en carton, non plus. Spike encaissa un coup à l'estomac, suivi d'une profonde morsure au bras gauche ; ça commençait à mal tourner pour lui. Ces deux Scrooge-là n'étaient pas des débutants. Par tous les sangs, il lui fallait une arme !

"Vous allez voir ce que vous allez voir !" ricana-t-il soudain. Il balança un de ces coups de pied dont il avait le secret à la tête de Scrooge n°2, avant de se jeter sur un couvercle de boîte de conserve (taille XXL pour les bouchers-traiteurs, tout de même) qu'il avait aperçu sous un emballage. Spike s'entailla les doigts au passage, cependant, faisant fi de la douleur, il réussit un lancer digne des plus grands joueurs de frisbee. Scrooge n°2 en fut tout décapité, et disparut dans un petit «flop» poussiéreux. Scrooge n°1 s'arrêta net de bouger, inquiet, et recula prudemment.

"Qu'est-ce que t'as ? T'as déjà eu ton compte ?"

"OK, Spike, reste cool, mec... ouais, cool..." Sur ce, le chef de la défunte bande des Scrooge prit les jambes à son cou. Spike souffla. Le vampire qu'il avait mordu était toujours inconscient, mais il fallait lui régler son compte rapidement. Spike ne se sentait cependant pas capable de réitérer son exploit au frisbee. Le rideau de la boucherie se souleva en couinant, révélant progressivement un type énorme aux yeux porcins, portant hachoir et tablier. Spike fut plus rapide que lui, et lui arracha son arme en grognant. Le Scrooge commençait à se réveiller. Mal lui en pris : il écarquilla les yeux de terreur en voyant Spike se ruer sur lui, et l'achever sauvagement. Décapitation. Flop. Petit tas de poussière sur le sol.

"Whaouh... Du calme, mon gars ! fit le boucher. Je peux peut-être avancer mes horaires d'ouverture, pour toi."

Spike avait repris visage humain. "Ouais... j'ai faim."

Il rentra dans la boucherie, non sans bousculer le patron. Il remarqua avec amusement que celui-ci, sous son tablier tâché de sang, ne portait qu'un caleçon et un vieux t-shirt, et était chaussé de pantoufles. La gauche était trouée, et un gros orteil pas très propre en dépassait. Spike posa le hachoir sur le comptoir.

"Désolé, je crois que j'ai un peu bousillé la lame."

"C'est pas grave, c'est pas grave... J'en ai d'autres, de toute façon."

"Qu'est-ce que t'as comme sang ?"

"Ça dépend... Tu comprends, j'ai perdu des clients fidèles dans cette histoire... Qu'est-ce que t'as comme fric ?..."

Un instant, Spike fut submergé par l'envie de tuer le boucher ; mais où trouverait-il du sang, demain, s'il massacrait ses fournisseurs ? En grommelant, il fit affaire avec l'antipathique personnage qui s'était prudemment placé derrière le comptoir.

"C'est meilleur réchauffé au micro-ondes !"

*****

Forrest Gates arriva juste à temps pour le briefing.

"Bien... Je vous demande toute votre attention, j'ai des choses particulièrement importantes à vous dire", commença le professeur Walsh.

Les jeunes soldats s'agitèrent un peu.

"Voilà... Tout d'abord, je dois vous informer que Buffy nous a trahi ; son but était d'agir contre l'Initiative. Elle s'est également arrangée pour monter l'agent Finn contre nous."

Forrest observa les réactions de surprise de ses camarades ; il ne put, quant à lui, s'empêcher de penser que Riley avait accordé sa confiance bien trop vite à Buffy. Une belle paire de seins, ça oui. Etait-ce suffisant pour faire tourner la tête à un vrai soldat ?

"S'il-vous-plaît... Pour l'instant, j'aimerais que nous nous recentrions sur notre objectif principal : capturer les HST. Si vous rencontrez Buffy, essayez de la capturer, mais surtout ne la tuez pas. C'est tout de même un être humain. Je laisse la parole au docteur Engelmann."

Engelmann se racla la gorge. "Merci... Nous n'avons pas relevé de traces de HST particuliers aujourd'hui ; la traque doit donc se concentrer autour des zones à risque telles que le cimetière et l'université. Concentrez-vous aussi sur l'Hostile 17 ; il court toujours et possède des informations sur notre organisation. L'objectif est de le capturer, pas de le tuer."

"Agent Gates", intervint Walsh, "vous remplacerez l'Agent Finn. Vous vous répartirez en trois escadres ce soir ; les chefs de section seront Gates, Taggart, et Srados. Vous partez dans une demi-heure. Rompez."

Forrest jubilait à l'annonce de sa nomination ; certes, il appréciait Riley, mais... Et puis, Finn n'avait qu'à s'en prendre à lui-même. Le jeune homme se dirigeait déjà vers l'armurerie lorsque Walsh le rappela.

"Agent Gates... Venez. Nous devons parler."

*****

Quelqu'un martelait à la porte.

"... impossible de dormir dans cette ville !" grommela Giles. Il alluma la lumière et trouva à taton ses lunettes ; puis songea qu'il serait bon d'ouvrir les yeux. Grommelant, il jeta un coup d'oeil à son réveil, dont les aiguilles flirtaient avec le 2, s'extirpa du lit et enfila une robe de chambre ; les coups sur la porte redoublaient.

"... grmbll"

Il descendit prudemment les escaliers, et arriva enfin à la porte. Il la déverrouilla, l'entrebâilla et bailla : "J'aurais juré que c'était toi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?"

Le vampire, en face de lui, était plus blanc que jamais. Giles prit peur : c'était la première fois qu'il voyait le mort en Spike.

"Entre."

Spike chancela jusqu'à l'intérieur, et posa au sol le sachet qu'il tenait à la main. Puis il s'écroula contre un mur en gémissant. Giles s'approcha, et jeta un rapide coup d'oeil au sac plastique, qui contenait une bouteille de sang presque pleine.

"Et bien, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

"J'ai essayé d'en boire comme ça... froid. J'ai tout dégueulé, direct."

Spike se débarrassa prudemment de son manteau et de sa chemise, révélant sa morsure au bras gauche.

"Et puis y'a ça... Je perds beaucoup de sang, et ma blessure dans le dos me fait encore mal."

"Je vois..."

Giles saisit la bouteille, remplit une tasse de sang et la mit au micro-ondes, avant d'aller chercher des pansements dans sa salle de bain. Il s'agenouilla près du vampire.

"Je vais devoir t'enlever ton t-shirt, Spike. J'aimerais voir ton dos."

Spike acquiesça. Giles, en l'aidant à se déshabiller, ne put s'empêcher de frémir au contact de sa chair - glacée. Une chair de cadavre. Il remarqua avec surprise que Spike portait des traces de coup, dont un superbe hématome au niveau de l'estomac.

"Ça t'arrive d'avoir des bleus ?"

"Rarement. Faut vraiment que je me prenne un sale coup. Du style, orgue sur la tête..."

Le vampire toussa, crachant un peu de sang au passage ; voilà encore quelque chose que Giles n'avait jamais vu.

"J'suis en train de crever, c'est ça ? Un vampire ne meurt pas comme ça, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Il est plus que temps que tu manges quelque chose, c'est tout."

Mais n'était-il pas déjà trop tard ? Giles constata que la plaie dans son dos s'était infectée.

"Je vais te soigner ça."

"J'ai faim.

"Oui, d'abord ça. Tu as raison."

Il alla chercher la tasse au micro-ondes. "Fais attention, c'est chaud."

Spike ne pouvait visiblement pas tenir la tasse tout seul, et Giles dut l'aider à boire.

"Comment es-tu arrivé jusqu'ici, dans cet état ?"

"J'ai pris mon temps."

"On ne t'a pas suivi, au moins ?"

"Je n'ai vu personne..."

"Ça va mieux ?"

Spike hocha la tête, juste avant de tomber dans les pommes. Giles en profita pour panser ses blessures, en essayant de faire abstraction de cette sensation horrible de toucher un mort.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire de toi ?" soupira-t-il en se relevant.


	2. Transfusion

"Buffy... Ne sois pas trop inquiète ; c'est un soldat, il saura se débrouiller !"

Buffy acquiesça, sirotant distraitement son troisième café de la matinée. Willow s'attabla en face d'elle.

"Je sais... Mais je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de lui depuis cette nuit, et... enfin... je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que Walsh a lancé ses sbires à ses trousses." Elle soupira, parcourant des yeux la cafétéria, qui se remplissait doucement d'étudiants bavards.

"Elle m'a fait visiter ce qu'elle appelle la zone de détention des HST. C'est affreux, tous ses démons enfermés ; et les expériences qu'ils leur font subir... Ça me fait peur."

Le visage de Willow s'assombrit. Son amie semblait vraiment bouleversée.

"Tu es la Tueuse, Buffy. Tu t'en sortiras."

"Oui... La Tueuse, je sais. Comme si je pouvais oublier !"

"Je crois que tu vas bientôt te sentir mieux..."

"Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Willow ?"

"Regarde vers là-bas..."

Un flot d'émotions submergea la jeune fille : il était là ! il était vivant ! Elle rougissait à vue d'oeil, tandis que Riley s'approchait d'elle. "Tu es là..." ne put-elle que murmurer. Elle luttait contre l'envie de se jeter dans ses bras, de l'embrasser jusqu'à l'étouffer, de le déshabiller et de lui faire l'amour sur-le-champ, et cette lutte laissait de charmantes et indécentes lueurs dans ses yeux. Riley sourit, les pupilles dilatées.

"Ça va ? Demanda-t-il."

Willow s'éclipsa discrètement, en adressant un petit salut coquin à Riley.

"Je vais bien, oui. Et toi ?"

"Ça va mieux maintenant que je te vois..."

Buffy redevint sérieuse. "Qu'as-tu-fait, hier soir, après que... Enfin, tu sais !"

"Je suis parti le plus vite possible, ça je peux te l'assurer ! J'ai pris mes cliques et mes claques et je me suis pris une chambre au Sunnydale Motor Inn."

"Et... Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?"

"Je ne sais pas trop." Le jeune homme vint s'asseoir à côté de Buffy, qui ne put résister plus longtemps : elle l'embrassa fougueusement. Riley la serra dans ses bras, et la frêle demoiselle répondit à son étreinte.

"Doucement, tu me fais mal !" la rabroua Riley.

"Excuse", sourit-elle.

*****

"Bon, euh, Anya... On ne discute plus. C'est toi qui t'y colles."

"Ah non, je ne suis pas d'accord ! Pourquoi ça devrait être moi ?", fit Anya, furibonde.

"Ecoute, euh... J'ai plus l'habitude que toi de ce genre de choses ; j'ai des souvenirs de militaire, rappelle-toi !"

"Et alors ?"

"Et bien, je serai plus discret pour piquer..."

"Piquer ! T'as d'ces mots, toi !"

"C'est mieux comme ça, je t'assure !"

Offusquée, Anya sortit en trombe de l'ascenseur - et s'arrêta net. Alex, surpris, trébucha en voulant l'éviter et atterrit la tête la première dans un fauteuil de la salle d'attente du service d'hématologie.

"Eh... Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?" rouspéta-t-il en se relevant sous les quolibets des patients.

"Ça n'ira pas !" fit-elle, triomphante. "Viens, que je t'explique !"

Sans aucune douceur, elle traîna Alex dans un recoin de la pièce, et lui assena cette sombre vérité : "Je suis un ex-démon !"

"Chic."

"Ça veut dire que mon sang est peut-être différent de celui des simples humains !!!"

La jubilation se lisait sur le visage d'Anya, à mesure que celui d'Alex se décomposait.

"Je suis forcé de reconnaître que tu as raison", admit-il, dépité.

"Tu m'étonnes..."

C'est une Anya triomphante qui suivit Alex à l'accueil.

"Mademoiselle..." commença-t-il d'une voix pas très assurée. "Mademoiselle..."

Le dragon qui tenait lieu d'hôtesse leva le nez de son écran d'ordinateur. "Madame !" vociféra-t-elle. "Quoi ?"

"Je souhaiterais donner mon sang..."

"J'aime autant vous prévenir tout de suite, il n'y a pas de compensation financière." Elle se replongea dans sa tache précédente, s'attendant à ce que le morveux détale à ces simples mots.

"Ça m'est égal... Je tiens vraiment à donner mon sang !"

Anya étouffa un gloussement.

"Et la minette, à côté ? Elle veut quoi ?"

"Je l'accompagne. Il a peur, tout seul."

"... Bon... Pfff..." Elle se pencha vers un interphone, et dit de sa voix suave :

"Docteur Needle ? Y'a un donneur à l'accueil !"

En désignant le fauteuil sur lequel Alex s'était étalé, elle ordonna : "Asseyez-vous là !"

C'est un Alex pas du tout fanfaron qui serra la main du docteur Needle. Il fut à peine rassuré par l'aspect débonnaire du petit homme.

"Alors, c'est la première fois que vous donnez votre sang ?"

"Heu... oui... bafouilla Alex."

«Si l'on excepte les fois où je me suis fait mordre par mes potes les vampires...», pensa-t-il.

"Avant toute chose, je vais pratiquer quelques examens médicaux de routine. Pourriez-vous vous déshabiller, s'il-vous-plaît ?"

"Hmm hmm."

Le docteur Needle alla chercher quelques ustensiles - tensiomètre, stéthoscope et bonbon à la menthe - et adressa un sourire timide à Anya, qui attendait gentiment, non loin du congélateur. " Prenez place..."

Après quelques instants, il ajouta, satisfait : "Vous avez l'air en parfaite santé, jeune homme !"

"Merci..."

"Bien ! Passons aux choses sérieuses ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne sentirez presque rien !" assura-t-il en sortant une longue aiguille de son emballage.

*****

La colère de Buffy n'était pas étrangère au fait qu'elle ait du quitter Riley précipitamment. En rechignant, elle avait fini par accepter de suivre Willow, Alex et Anya, qui avaient refusé de dire ce qu'il se passait, et contemplait maintenant, les bras croisés, le vampire endormi.

"C'en est trop... On l'aide une fois, et hop ! Il s'incruste ! Il nous prend pour les petites soeurs de la Charité, ou quoi ?"

"Où pourrait-il aller d'autre ?" lui répondit Willow.

Anya tendit à Giles les sachets de sang qu'elle avait volés chez le docteur Needle, profitant du moment où Alex avait tourné de l'oeil. Le bibliothécaire s'en saisit avec soulagement, et les plaça dans le congélateur.

"Buffy... Il faut qu'on prenne une décision", dit-il.

"Un morceau de bois bien placé et on n'en parle plus", grommela Alex.

"Alex..." intervint Willow, avec un ton de reproche.

"Ce serait stupide de le tuer après avoir pris tant de risques pour récupérer du sang", remarqua Anya.

"Eh oh ! C'est moi qui ait pris les risques, je te signale !" rouspéta Alex.

Spike gémit et se tourna sur le côté. "Doucement..." tempéra Giles. "Vous allez le réveiller !"

Buffy explosa : "Mais regardez-vous ! Vous êtes tout sucre tout miel avec lui ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Il a essayé de me tuer, il a essayé de tuer Willow ! Vous ne vous rappelez pas ?"

Spike, tiré brutalement de son sommeil, rencontra le regard de la Tueuse - et n'eut qu'une envie : s'évanouir à nouveau. Replonger dans l'oubli. Giles, qui lui tournait le dos, continuait tant bien que mal à défendre son protégé, le croyant toujours endormi.

"Peut-on vraiment reprocher à un démon de faire le mal ? Je veux dire... Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait le choix..."

"C'est ça... On les laisse tous vivre, alors ?"

"Buffy..." murmura Willow.

"Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire", se défendit Giles.

"Buffy, s'il-te-plaît..."

"Pour moi, un bon démon est un démon mort !" déclara la Tueuse.

"Merci !" s'offusqua Anya.

Soutenant le regard grave de Spike, Buffy répondit : "Toi ce n'est pas pareil, Anya. Tu as choisi ton camp. Celui-là... C'est juste par intérêt. Il se sert de nous pour survivre, mais dès qu'il en aura l'occasion... Il nous tuera !"

"Laisse-lui une chance, Buffy", murmura Willow.

Buffy s'accroupit devant le vampire. "Donne-moi une seule bonne raison..." fit-elle.

Spike continuait à la fixer sans mot dire ; Giles remarqua enfin qu'il était conscient.

"Alors... ?" poursuivit la Tueuse.

"Je ne peux rien te promettre", admit Spike.

Tant de franchise, de la part d'une aussi vile créature, désarçonna la jeune fille : "Bon. Je te tuerai une autre fois !"

*****

Déçu d'avoir été séparé si vite de Buffy, Riley marchait sans but précis dans les couloirs de l'Université. Que faire, maintenant ? Retourner à la base ? Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter sa fuite précipitée, la veille ; il aurait au moins du laisser Maggie s'expliquer. Tout cela n'était certainement qu'un énorme malentendu...

Buffy... Une fois encore, elle s'était éclipsée, enrobée de mystère. Pour aller... chez Giles. Devait-il la rejoindre ? Il se souvenait bien de l'adresse du bibliothécaire, tout près de l'endroit où... C'est alors que l'évidence se fit en lui - il avait tenté, tant bien que mal, de repousser au plus loin les conclusions que son inconscient avait tirées. Oui, il avait voulu se cacher la vérité.

Mais maintenant... C'était impossible. Les accusations de Buffy, à propos de Maggie, étaient beaucoup trop graves. Il ne pouvait plus se voiler la face : Buffy avait quelque chose à cacher.

Quelqu'un, plutôt.

L'Hostile 17 s'était réfugié chez Giles.

*****

Willow était restée chez Giles, pour l'aider à soigner Spike. Les autres s'étaient séparés après une discussion houleuse sur la conduite à tenir par rapport à Walsh, mais aussi par rapport à Riley. Spike, avec sa douceur habituelle, avait proposé de faire exploser tout le complexe du projet Initiative. Après s'être fait retirer la puce, évidemment.

«Tenez-vous prêt... Je vois quelque chose bouger !»

«Non... Ne tirez pas. Ce n'est pas ce que nous cherchons.»

«Pourtant...»

«J'ai dit non !»

Le vampire avait retrouvé une partie de ses forces, grâce au sang humain ramené par Anya. La nuit tombait enfin. "Je vais y aller. Où est mon manteau ?"

"Et le traditionnel "merci" ?...", demanda Giles.

"Oh... Oui... Merci", fit négligemment Spike.

On le sentait piaffer d'impatience.

«J'en ai assez d'attendre ; on a dû se tromper.»

«Non... Quelques minutes encore... Prépare-toi !»

«N'oubliez pas... Ils peuvent être dangereux.»

«On nous a dit...»

«Je croyais que...»

"Est-ce que tu t'en sortiras ?" demanda Willow.

"Je me débrouillerai."

"Attends..." fit Giles. "Rends-moi service, s'il-te-plaît : raccompagne Willow chez elle. Les rues ne sont pas très sûres en ce moment."

"Et vous croyez vraiment qu'elle sera plus en sécurité avec moi ?!!"

"Giles, je peux rentrer seule !"

"Et vous pourriez la raccompagner vous-même !"

Giles s'extirpa de son fauteuil. Il avait l'air épuisé : nuit blanche après nuit blanche... Tout cela n'était plus vraiment de son âge.

"Bon. D'accord", soupira le non-mort. "Je la ramène !" Spike saisit Willow par le bras et ouvrit la porte.

«A l'attaque !»

Le petit groupe armé, obéissant à l'ordre de Forrest, repoussa violemment le vampire et la jeune fille à l'intérieur.

"Plus un geste !"

"Cause toujours !" gronda Spike - un grondement qui n'avait pas grand-chose d'humain. Il se rua sur deux des soldats, et réussit à en renverser un ; mais à ce moment, Forrest, suivi de trois de ses hommes, entra à son tour. Le jeune chef verrouilla la porte ; Spike fut forcé de reculer à nouveau. Il se replia aux côtés de Giles et de Willow, au milieu du salon.

"Ça va, on ne bouge plus !" cria le bibliothécaire en levant les mains.

"Hey, qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?" répliqua Spike en chuchotant. "On ne va pas les laisser nous emmener, tout de même !"

"Regarde autour de toi, Spike. Ils sont neuf !"

"Agenouillez-vous et mettez les mains derrière la tête !" ordonna Forrest.

"Ne me touchez pas !" hurla Willow à l'attention d'un grand brun qui tentait de l'asseoir de force.

Spike jeta un coup d'oeil à la jeune fille : elle semblait hors d'elle. "Willow..." D'un regard, il désigna la fenêtre. Willow avala sa salive, et commença à réciter une incantation.

"Par tourbillons et tornades

Et par les créatures des ombres..."

Giles fronça les sourcils ; il ne connaissait pas cette formule.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ?" ricana un des soldats.

"Vent du Nord et Vent de l'Ouest

Donnez-moi le souffle sacré..."

Qu'espérait-elle ? se demanda Giles. Cette partie-là correspondait à un sort tout à fait mineur ! Mais peut-être que l'incantation complète, telle que semblait la réciter Willow, avait un pouvoir dévastateur... Un souffle de vent frais prit subitement vie dans la pièce, glaçant la nuque de tous ceux qu'il rencontrait.

"C'est une sorcière !" cria quelqu'un, terrifié.

"Brises et tempêtes

Créatures des airs..."

Les militaires eurent un mouvement de recul ; Spike en profita pour se relever. Avec une facilité déconcertante, il souleva un fauteuil et le lança sur deux soldats, leur procurant ainsi un aller simple pour le pays des songes. Giles n'était pas resté immobile, pendant ce temps, et avait entamé une distribution gratuite de coups de poing et coups de pied à qui en demandait - et surtout à qui n'en demandait pas ! Les jeunes gens, malgré leur entraînement, rencontraient quelques difficultés à maîtriser l'observateur.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Forrest ? On leur tire dessus ?"

"On n'a pas la place, idiot !"

Willow continuait à invoquer le vent, qui se mit à souffler plus fort : les pages d'un livre se mirent à tourner à toute allure, et des objets légers volèrent à travers la pièce, dans un vacarme épouvantable. Ceci eut l'effet escompté : les hommes s'écartèrent bien loin de la sorcière, craignant pour leur vie.

"Maintenant !" cria-t-elle.

La voie était libre. Grognant comme une bête fauve pour attirer l'attention sur lui, Spike courut vers la fenêtre et se jeta à travers, la fracassant en mille morceaux. Il se releva rapidement et se cacha à l'angle de la maison, attendant que les soldats sortent. Un, deux, trois... non... quatre ! Plus deux en train de roupiller... Giles saurait bien s'occuper des trois qui restaient à l'intérieur ! Il était temps de jouer un peu.

"Où est-il passé, bon sang ?"

"Là !"

Spike s'était mis à courir en pleine rue, escomptant bien que ses ennemis se mettent à sa poursuite. Il les essouffla un peu en les perdant dans le quartier - tours, demi-tours, impasses et ruelles, puis revint sur la route principale. Il sentait cependant que ses forces commençaient à décliner, et qu'il ne pourrait plus se sauver bien loin.

"Srados, tire !" entendit-il crier.

Il se retourna, et fut touché en plein ventre par une fléchette anesthésiante. Mais il eut le temps de voir ce qu'il voulait : Willow, toute petite silhouette, en train de s'enfuir dans l'autre direction. Vers le centre-ville. Elle était déjà loin : l'Initiative n'avait plus aucune chance de la rattraper. Il éclata de rire avant de s'évanouir.


	3. Anesthesie

"Buffy !" Willow,complètement essoufflée, était enfin arrivée au Bronze. Elle savait qu'elle y trouverait son amie. Un nouveau groupe jouait une mauvaise adaptation de "Play with fire" des Rolling Stones. Ils ne feraient certainement pas long feu à Sunnydale.

"Willow, que se passe-t-il ?"

"Où est Riley ?"

"Au bar, pourquoi ?"

"Je viens de chez Giles... Ils les ont enlevés, lui et Spike !"

"Ils... ? L'Initiative ???"

"Oui, qui d'autre ? J'ai même reconnu un des amis de Riley... Forrest, je crois !"

"Il ne faut pas que Riley sache que nous avons aidé Spike..." Elle fit un grand sourire au jeune homme, qui attendait toujours d'être servi. Apercevant Willow, il lui fit un salut de la main, auquel la jeune sorcière réussit tant bien que mal à répondre.

"Il faut les retrouver, Buffy !"

"OK... J'irai seule. Il faut juste que j'arrive à me trouver un alibi."

Riley arrivait, portant deux sodas. " 'lut Willow ! Comment ça va, depuis ce matin ?"

"..."

"Riley, Willow vient de m'apprendre que sa cousine est à l'hôpital."

"Oh. Je suis désolé. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave, au moins ?"

"Si, assez. Elle a eu un accident de voiture, et..." Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Willow.

"Viens, Willow, on rentre... On va parler de tout ça. Tu viens ? Excuse-moi, Riley, vraiment... Je crois qu'elle a besoin d'en discuter avec quelqu'un."

"Oui, je comprends. Tu veux que je vous accompagne ?"

"Non, merci, ce n'est pas la peine. Excuse-moi... On se voit demain ? conclut Buffy en l'embrassant tendrement."

"A demain, alors..."

Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas, soutenant Willow.

"Buffy... appela-t-il."

"Quoi ?"

"Non, rien. A demain."

Les sourcils froncés, Riley se dirigea vers le téléphone.

*****

Il commençait enfin à bouger.

"Spike, tu m'entends ?" demanda Giles.

"Hmm..."

"Je prends ça pour un oui ! Comment te sens-tu ?"

"J'sais pas... Il se tourna sur le côté et se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

"Ça suffit, Spike,réveille-toi ! Allez !" Giles le secoua, et lui administra quelques baffes.

"Arrêtez... Foutez-moi la paix !" articula péniblement le vampire.

"Non ! Regarde-moi, bon sang ! Réveille-toi !"

Spike ouvrit les yeux - pas longtemps. "Oh non..." fit-il.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Je me souviens, maintenant ! L'Initiative... ils nous ont capturés !"

"Oui."

"Et... Willow ?"

"Elle a pu s'enfuir. Enfin, je crois !"

Spike soupira de soulagement - et, subitement, se redressa, complètement éveillé. "J'ai été anesthésié !"

"Brillante déduction."

"Ça veut dire... Qu'est-ce qu'ils m'ont fait, Giles ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils m'ont fait, cette fois ?"

"Mais... rien !"

"Vous ne me comprenez pas ! J'ai été anesthésié, ils ont dû faire d'autres expériences sur moi !"

"Non, je t'assure."

"Giles..." Le vampire se leva et commença à faire les cents pas dans la cellule - en titubant un peu, à vrai dire.

"Calme-toi, Spike. Ils ne t'ont rien fait."

"Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr ?"

"Je le sais ! Ils m'ont assommé, mais je me suis réveillé avant même qu'ils ne nous fassent descendre de voiture. Ils m'ont mis une cagoule pour m'emmener jusqu'ici, mais je t'assure que tu étais tout le temps avec moi. Je te promets que c'est la vérité !"

Spike s'arrêta un instant, le regard fixe - puis reprit sa marche folle. "Ils vont revenir... Ils vont revenir et ils vont encore me... me modifier !"

"Hey, ça va aller ! Calme-toi, maintenant !"

"Je ne veux pas... Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont me faire cette fois-ci ? Je ne veux pas devenir un de leurs zombies. Oh par pitié, tuez-moi, Giles !"

"Arrête ça tout de suite ! Buffy va venir. Elle va nous sortir de là !"

Les deux hommes échangèrent un long regard, comprenant au même instant la raison de leur enlèvement.

"C'est elle qu'ils veulent..." murmura Spike.

"Tais-toi. Elle sait se défendre. C'est la Tueuse."

"Et bien, moi aussi j'ai tué plein de gens ! Ils m'ont quand même attrapé !"

"Tais-toi. Ce n'est pas pareil."

Silence.

"Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de sortir d'ici", conclut Giles.

*****

Buffy désigna une plaque d'égout. "C'est ici. Willow, va chez Alex, et reste là-bas jusqu'à ce qu'on soit de retour, Giles et moi."

"Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu comptes y aller toute seule ?"

"Je n'ai pas envie de vous entraîner là-dedans, toi et les autres."

"Je pourrais faire du vent, comme tout à l'heure !"

Devant le regard interrogatif de Buffy, elle expliqua : "Oui, j'ai fait peur aux soldats, tout à l'heure, en lançant un petit sort de rien du tout ! Et puis, Alex pourrait venir avec nous, il a une bonne expérience des armes, et Anya... Anya..."

"Non, Will'. Dieu seul sait ce qu'ils te feraient s'ils t'attrapaient, maintenant qu'ils savent que tu es une sorcière ! Je ne veux pas te faire courir ce risque."

Buffy était sérieuse, bien plus que d'habitude. Willow sentait que cette fois, elle ne pourrait pas la faire changer d'avis. Elle hocha la tête. "D'accord."

"Bon. Et ne t'avise pas à rappliquer en douce avec Alex et Anya, hein !"

"Pfff... OK."

Willow recula de quelques pas, pas encore décidée à partir. "Buffy... Ne laisse pas Spike là-bas, s'il-te-plaît. Je t'en prie. C'est important... C'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu m'enfuir."

Buffy acquiesça en maugréant. Elle souleva la plaque d'égout et se glissa silencieusement dans le sombre dédale qui menait au Centre, armée seulement d'un pieu, et d'une lampe de poche.

*****

"Nous avons moins de temps que prévu pour agir", déclara Walsh.

Engelmann descendit son masque de chirurgien. "Comment cela ?"

"L'Agent Finn avait raison à propos de l'Hostile 17. L'Agent Gates a réussi à le capturer, ainsi que... comment s'appelle-t-il de nouveau... Rupert Giles. Mais une amie de Buffy a pu s'enfuir, et elle est allée la prévenir au Bronze."

"Ouh... Ça veut dire qu'elle ne va pas tarder à arriver !"

"Exactement. J'ai déjà posté les troupes aux principales intersections. Reste à savoir par où cette petite fouine va entrer..."

"Bon. Je vais déjà faire préparer une salle. Vous pouvez le finir seul ?" demanda Engelmann à un des chirurgiens qui l'assistait, en désignant le vampire qui gisait sur la table d'opération. "Oui, pas de problème."

Engelmann se débarrassa de sa blouse, et suivit Walsh vers la zone de repos.

"Doit-on vraiment attendre de l'avoir implantée, avant de la transférer ?"

"A vrai dire... Je pourrais faire le transfert à partir d'un cadavre, comme la première fois ! Il serait prêt demain, après-demain au plus tard. Mais je me rends compte que nous ne pourrions être sûr du résultat avant de le réveiller."

"J'en ai assez d'attendre."

Engelmann soupira. "Ça sera pire si on doit encore recommencer !"

"C'est vrai... Faites comme bon vous semble. Je m'en remets à vous, pour cette fois."

Maggie extirpa une pièce de monnaie de sa blouse et l'introduisit dans la machine à café. Elle appuya sur un bouton au hasard, puis se retourna, vaguement consciente du bruit que faisait le liquide chaud en remplissant le gobelet : "Je veux être là quand vous l'opérerez."

"Bien entendu."

*****

Seule. Le coeur de la jeune fille battait plus vite qu'à l'accoutumée ; il ne s'agissait plus de tuer un quelconque vampire ou monstre, cette fois. Elle progressait prudemment, évitant les flaques d'eau nauséabonde et les rats crevés. Ce n'était pas un véritable égout, car il n'y avait pas de canalisations, mais un simple couloir - bien sale, quand même. L'Initiative semblait avoir quelques problèmes avec l'équipe de maintenance.

Giles... Que lui voulaient-ils ? C'est à cause de Spike s'il avait été pris, Spike qui, après avoir tenté de tuer Willow, n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de se réfugier chez le Scooby-gang, les mettant tous en danger. Elle devait même mentir à Riley, à cause de lui ! Buffy ne souhaitait qu'une chose : planter Monsieur Pointu dans la poitrine du vampire, et savourer l'instant où il commencerait à se... A cette pensée, elle tressaillit. Non. Elle ne le souhaitait pas - pour quelle obscure raison ?

Buffy aperçut enfin une lueur bleutée, droit devant. Rasant les murs, elle s'approcha, de plus en plus doucement, sans aucun bruit. Elle avait d'ores et déjà éteint sa lampe de poche. Elle ne tressaillit même pas lorsqu'une bande de rats s'enfuit en couinant. Une goutte d'eau tomba sur son épaule.

Toujours dans l'ombre, elle risqua un rapide coup d'oeil dans la zone lumineuse - rien, si ce n'est... d'autres couloirs ! Quatre, au total. Lequel choisir ? Elle resta un instant immobile, tous les sens aux aguets.

L'endroit était parfaitement silencieux.

Elle palpa M. Pointu, mais le laissa dans sa poche : elle ne voulait pas blesser les gars de l'Initiative si jamais elle les rencontrait.

Elle inspira. Avança d'un pas. Puis d'un autre.

Elle était en pleine lumière à présent. Toujours aucun bruit. Aucun mouvement. Quel couloir emprunter ? Buffy hésitait. «Tout droit !», décida-t-elle.

Soudain, elle se jeta à terre, évitant de justesse une fléchette anesthésiante. Elle roula sur le côté et se releva pour apercevoir quatre hommes armés surgir du couloir de gauche.

"Salut beau mec !" dit-elle en sautant sur les hanches du premier soldat.

"Uhh ?"

Elle lui assena un coup de poing magistral, remit les pieds sur terre, et l'envoya valser sur un autre gars.

"Au suivant !"

Les deux autres soldats tentèrent de la maîtriser en la bloquant sous un filet. Mauvaise idée : attrapant habilement les mailles du bord, elle retourna le piège contre ses assaillants et les emmaillota comme des nouveaux-nés. Il lui fut facile, alors, de les endormir pour un bon moment.

"Bonne nuit les petits !"

Elle se dirigea hardiment vers le soldat le moins abîmé (celui qui avait reçu son copain sur la tête) et le secoua comme un prunier : "Conduis-moi au Centre !"

"... Pas question... marmonna le jeune homme."

"Tu m'y conduis, ou je t'arrache toutes les dents une à une ! Pigé ?"

"OK..."

"Et pas d'embrouille, je te préviens !"

Elle s'écarta un peu du soldat, lui laissant la place pour se relever. "Allez, vite !"

Elle avait retrouvé son élément : l'action. Aller jusqu'au Centre. Taper sur tout ce qui bouge. Sauver Giles.

Soudain elle porta la main à la nuque, et arracha la fléchette anesthésiante qui s'était plantée à l'instant dans sa peau. "Oh non !" murmura-t-elle avant de s'évanouir.

Graham, un sourire satisfait sur le visage, sortit du couloir où il était resté planqué pendant toute la bagarre.

*****

"Roârrrrr..."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce... Ahh ! Lâche-moi, sale bête !"

Cris. Grognements. Chûtes.

Bruits de luttes.

"Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là-dedans ?" grommela Vince.

Vince était un jeune homme de carrure impressionnante : il en jouait souvent pour impressionner les filles, lorsque l'Initiative lui en laissait le temps. L'Initiative... Il aimait ce job. Plus qu'un job, d'ailleurs, c'était pour lui un style de vie. Son style. Il aimait les virées nocturnes, en compagnie de ses potes ; les courses-poursuites au grand air, qui lui rappelaient son enfance dans les Rocheuses ; la poussée d'adrénaline qui ne manquait pas de venir à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait assez près des créatures de l'ombre. Il aimait "casser du monstre", en particulier les vampires, qui avaient l'outrecuidance de ressembler aux humains... Aurait-il un jour le droit de les réduire en poussière ?

Le vacarme continuait. Empoignant sa matraque, il cogna la porte blindée de la cellule 04.

"C'est pas bientôt fini, là-dedans ?"

Puis, toujours grommelant, il reprit sa faction - la partie ennuyeuse du job ! Tout ça à cause d'une beuverie de trop... Bon, d'accord, il n'avait pas fière allure, le lendemain, lors de la revue. Etait-ce une raison pour le coller pendant deux semaines à la surveillance de la zone de détention ?

Après un instant de calme, la lutte reprit de plus belle.

"Au secours !"

"C'est pas la peine de te sauver..."

"Prends ça !"

"Ouch !"

"Ahh !"

Ce dernier cri glaça Vince jusqu'au sang. "Hey... Cork ! Viens voir là !"

"Quoi ?"

"Tu couvres mes arrières. Y'a du grabuge, là-dedans !" Il fit coulisser le judas de la cellule 04.

"Ohh ! Lâche-le, connard, où je te fais ta fête !" Un vampire visiblement très énervé se jeta violemment contre la porte blindée ; le jeune soldat eut un mouvement de recul.

"Qu'est-ce t'as, le morveux ? Y'a un hamburger tout chaud qui m'attend, alors, t'es gentil, laisse-moi bouffer tranquille !" Ce disant, Spike montra le chiffre 2 avec ses doigts, derrière son dos.

Giles hurla : "Aidez-moi ! Je suis un humain ! Cette chose veut me tuer... Oh mon Dieu je crois que c'est un vampire !"

"Ta gueule, le hamburger."

"ça suffit. Recule", ordonna Vince à Spike. "Cork, ouvre la porte."

"T'es sûr, là ?"

"On ne peut pas le laisser bouffer l'autre, quand même." Il se saisit de son arme de poing et se prépara à tirer ; Cork, inquiet, déverrouilla la lourde porte et la tira vers lui.

"Recule !" répéta Vince au vampire.

"Oh, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour t'énerver comme ça ?" lâcha Spike en reprenant un visage plus avenant.

"Tu te mets à genoux... Les mains derrière la tête !"

"Décidément, c'est une manie, chez vous !"

Spike obéit. Giles avait roulé sur le côté et se tenait le ventre, le visage crispé de douleur. Il gémissait faiblement.

"Cork, viens aider l'autre ! Il semble mal en point."

"Tu veux que j'appelle un toubib ?"

"Ouaip. Et toi, tu bouges pas, espèce de monstre !"

"Ouais, ouais..."

Cork mit son émetteur radio en marche. "Central... Ici l'agent Cork. Je suis aux oubliettes... Cellule 04. On a un hostile mal en point, est-ce que vous pourriez envoyer quelqu'un ?..."

Il s'approcha légèrement de Giles. "Quel genre d'hostile ? Un vampire, je dirais..."

"Pas encore !" ricana Spike.

"Qu'est-ce que... Non... Je suis un homme", articula péniblement Giles.

"Il prétend être un humain... Oui, merci... J'attends... Non, on n'a pas besoin de renfort, merci... OK."

Cork se tourna vers Vince : "C'est bon, ils envoient un médecin de garde."

"Bien, très bien."

Giles toussa ; il était en train de s'étouffer. Vince et Cork le regardèrent, inquiets. C'était la seconde d'inattention qu'attendait Spike : il fonça la tête la première sur Vince, qui tomba à la renverse, estomaqué.

"Hey, arrête tout de suite ou je tire !" fit Cork d'un air pas très convaincu. Il s'approcha de Spike, le menaçant avec sa matraque. Il tourna le dos au type qui agonisait derrière lui, et...

"Gorglllgl..." gargouilla Vince, qui semblait avoir quelque chose de très important à dire ; hélas, sa diction était un peu embrouillée, car Spike, au prix d'un immense effort, lui écrasait la glotte avec le poing.

"J'arrive, mon pote... Lâche-le, ou j'appelle..."

Cork n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase : Giles, qui s'était levé en douce, venait de l'assommer proprement.

*****

"Elle a l'air si calme, si inoffensive...", soupira Engelmann.

"Ne vous y trompez pas. Cette gamine est un poison", répondit Maggie, fielleuse.

"Je sais... N'empêche, c'est du gâchis."

"Le pensez-vous vraiment ? Au contraire, je crois que c'est une chance, pour nous !"

"Si tout marche correctement, oui. Adam sera... parfait."

"Espérons qu'il héritera de ses réflexes."


	4. Sacrifice

"Bon, et maintenant on va où ?" demanda Giles, après avoir également assommé Vince.

Spike se leva et jeta un oeil dans le couloir. "Ce n'est pas le même endroit que la dernière fois ; les cellules étaient complètement différentes. Je ne reconnais rien."

"La question est : on va à droite ou à gauche ?"

"A gauche !"

"Bon, on va à droite."

"Comme vous voulez. Mais moi je vais à gauche !"

Giles haussa les épaules. Les deux hommes se tournèrent le dos, et commencèrent à partir chacun dans leur direction. Soudain, Spike courut vers le bibliothécaire, l'attrapa par le bras et l'attira dans la cellule.

"Ehh !"

"J'entends quelqu'un", chuchota Spike

"Certainement le médecin... Ecoute, je te propose qu'on l'attende ici, on lui demande notre chemin et..."

"Chut !"

"Désolé, je n'entends rien !"

"Taisez-vous !" ordonna Spike, exaspéré.

Ils restèrent ainsi, immobiles. Au bout de trente secondes environ, qui lui parurent une éternité, Giles entendit un couinement régulier. Le son semblait s'approcher de la cellule - des roulettes ! Puis, un bruit de pas ; à vrai dire, le marcheur en question devait traîner les pieds. Manque de motivation ? Les bruits de pas stoppèrent.

"C'est là ?" demanda une voix rauque et lasse, suivie d'une quinte de toux.

"Oui, oui. Vous pouvez entrer, nous maîtrisons la situation", affirma Spike.

Un homme mince et dégarni, qui semblait avoir dans les quarante ans, ouvrit la porte et écarquilla les yeux. Trop tard ! Il fut happé par la puissante poigne de Giles, qui le força à s'agenouiller. Spike ferma la porte de la cellule et fouilla le médecin, le délestant de plusieurs gadgets électroniques.

"Bon, on va pouvoir parler !" fit Giles.

"Pour commencer, où est-on et où est la sortie de c't'enfer ?" demanda Spike.

"Non ! Est-ce que Buffy est là ?" corrigea Giles.

"On s'en fout de Buffy"... murmura le vampire, ce qui lui valut un regard assassin de son allié du moment.

"Vvvvvous... Vous êtes dans les zou dans les zou les oubliettes, bafouilla le chercheur. C'est là qu'on... stocke les zozos les hostiles que l'on n'a pas besoin d'étuver d'étuver d'étudier dans l'immédiat."

"Oui, on a déjà vaguement entendu ça ! C'est où, par rapport à la sortie, imbécile ?" grogna Spike.

"En-dessous... Faut prendre l'as sans soeur... l'ascenseur !"

"Est-ce qu'une jeune fille blonde est arrivée ?"

"Jjjj... je ne sais pas !"

Spike lui balança un coup de pied dans les reins, essayant de faire abstraction de la douleur horrible causée par la puce. "T'as plutôt intérêt à savoir !"

"Elle est arrivée... il y a une heure... mimi mignonne... la vingtaine."

"Oui, c'est elle ! Où est-elle maintenant ?"

"Dans le... Dans la..."

"Lâche le morceau !"

Nouveau coup de pied dans les reins, qui fit cette fois plus de mal à l'agresseur qu'à la victime. Spike grogna.

"Je les ai vus l'emmener dans la zone de recherche."

"Bien !" le félicita Giles, cyniquement. "Il y a du progrès. Bon, comment on y arrive, à cette zone de recherche ?"

Le médecin pleurait ; il se mordit les lèvres. "Ne me tuez pas..."

"Parle !"

"Vous prenez à gauche... l'ascenseur. Puis..."

Le pauvre homme se lança dans une laborieuse description du chemin à parcourir et des codes à composer. Quand il eût fini, Giles le menaça : "Et si jamais tu nous as raconté des salades, je te promets que je fais demi-tour et que je te fais la peau !"

Spike le regarda, ébahi, et pour tout dire assez admiratif. "Génial ! Vous me laisserez le saigner une fois mort, au cas où ?"

"Spike !"

"Bon, finissez-le, là, moi je ne peux pas !"

"Maismaismais..."

"Oh la ferme !" conclut Giles, exaspéré. Il releva brutalement le médecin et lui assena un crochet du droit sous le menton. Le chercheur s'écroula sans demander son reste. Essayant de ne pas trop penser au plaisir malsain qu'il avait éprouvé pendant cet interrogatoire, Giles dépouilla le malheureux de sa blouse, de son badge et de son stéthoscope, et saisit Spike au collet. Ils sortirent de la cellule en claquant la porte.

"Toi, tu t'allonges là ! ordonna Giles en désignant le brancard qui s'ennuyait depuis tout à l'heure dans le couloir."

"Et pourquoi je ne pourrai pas jouer aux scientifiques, moi ?"

"Primo, tu ressembles à tout sauf à un médecin. Secundo, tu ressembles à tout sauf à un humain."

Spike fronça les sourcils.

"Tu crèves de faim et ça commence à se voir", précisa Giles.

Sans mot dire, Spike prit place sur le brancard et ferma les yeux.

*****

Une goutte de sueur perla sur le front de Maggie, tandis que la lame brillante du scalpel effleurait la nuque de Buffy. "Je vais ouvrir", annonça Engelmann.

Il fut interrompu fort à propos par les bips familiers de la serrure à code.

"Bon sang, j'avais dit de ne déranger sous aucun prétexte", grommela Walsh. "Qui ça peut bien être ?"

Un fracas épouvantable couvrit ses dernières paroles : le choc fut si violent que la porte, bien que blindée, en resta déformée. Giles entra en hurlant, poussant devant lui le brancard, et emportant au passage un malheureux infirmier qui se retrouva assis dans un lavabo, inconscient. Spike sauta à terre, jeta le drap qui le recouvrait sur Walsh et la plaqua violemment contre un mur. Giles avait déjà attrapé Engelmann et lui tordait le poignet derrière le dos.

"Réveille-la !" ordonna-t-il. Engelmann acquiesça. De sa main libre, il saisit une seringue posée sur un plateau, non loin de lui, et fit machinalement gicler un peu de son contenu. Il planta l'aiguille assez maladroitement dans le cou de Buffy et, toujours d'une main, lui injecta fébrilement un liquide transparent.

"Engelmann ! Que fe paf t-il ?"

"L'Hostile 17 et Rupert Giles ont investi la place, professeur Walsh."

"Enlevez fe drap, bon fang !"

"Pas question, je vous trouve beaucoup plus jolie comme ça !" répondit Spike. "En plus ça me fait moins mal."

Buffy commençait déjà à remuer. "Eh bien !" s'exclama Engelmann. "C'est une rapide !"

"Ne croyez pas ça", fit Spike.

"Buffy, tu m'entends ? Comment ça va ?"

"... Mmg... Giles ?"

"Oui, c'est moi. Lève-toi, on s'en va. Walsh, j'aime autant vous prévenir tout de suite, vous êtes dans de sales draps !"

"Ah bon ?"

"Je veux dire... Oh puis flûte ! Bon, Buffy, dépêche-toi un peu s'il-te-plaît."

"Giles, je vous vois trois fois."

"Quelle horreur !" ricana Spike. "Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais avant qu'on parte vous m'enlevez cette puce..."

L'infirmier souleva à demi une paupière.

"Spike, on file d'ici ! ordonna Giles."

"Ve ne peux pas enlever la puf, de toute fafon."

"Vous pouvez me lâcher le poignet ? J'ai mal !"

"Non."

L'infirmier regarda discrètement autour de lui. Il trouva rapidement le veston de Buffy. Et un gros bouton rouge.

"Et l'autre abruti, il peut pas me l'enlever, ce bidule ?"

"Pas avec un poignet cassé", grommela Engelmann.

"Spike, laisse tomber !"

"C'est facile pour vous de dire ça !"

L'infirmier, qui s'appelait Toscano et n'avait jamais commis d'acte de bravoure avant ce jour, plongea en avant sur le brancard et appuya sur le bouton rouge. Des sirènes se mirent à hurler de partout, et Buffy, pas encore très réveillée, eût comme seul réflexe de se boucher les oreilles. Engelmann écrasa le pied de Giles avec son talon, le faisant enfin lâcher prise. Des soldats arrivaient déjà des quatre coins du bâtiment, et investissaient le pas de la porte. Très vite, Toscano fouilla dans la veste de Buffy. La jeune fille, qui avait enfin recouvré ses esprits, s'occupait gracieusement de trois jeunes gens (pas assez) solidement armés. Giles vint lui prêter main forte.

"Attrapez-ça !" cria Toscano à Engelmann, en lui lançant le pieu que Buffy avait laissé dans la poche de son veston.

Spike essayait de maîtriser Walsh, qui se débattait comme une furie. Sans trop le demander, il avait pris son apparence démoniaque et essayait sans succès de la mordre, empêché à chaque fois par la douleur. Engelmann jeta un coup d'oeil à Giles, s'assurant qu'il avait enfin le champ libre. Empoignant fermement le pieu, il se rua pointe en avant sur le vampire, avec la ferme intention de le réduire en poussière.

"Aaaarrrgh !" cria-t-il pour se donner de l'élan.

Giles se retourna, surpris. Toscano, qui était retourné se planquer dans son lavabo, ferma les yeux et croisa les doigts. Malgré le hululement des sirènes, il entendit distinctement le bruit mou qui fit le pieu en pénétrant dans le corps de sa victime, suivi du plus atroce des cris de souffrance.

"Oh non !"

C'était Engelmann.

"Salopard !"

Spike éclata d'un rire sardonique. "Je ne savais pas que vous connaissiez ce mot-là, Giles."

Engelmann regarda le vampire, éberlué, puis le pieu. Le pieu qui était planté dans le drap. Une tache de sang grossissait très vite. Spike s'était ôté juste à temps.

"Maggie... murmura Engelmann." Elle râla.

"Ne perdons pas de temps !" Spike joignit le geste à la parole et se mêla aux soldats, leur tapant dessus autant que la puce le lui permettait. En un instant il avait retrouvé sa confiance et son arrogance : il avait tué ! Même s'il n'avait pas directement enfoncé le pieu, il avait tué ! Il n'était plus limité à la chasse aux démons... Buffy s'empara d'une arme électrique et fit rapidement le ménage autour d'elle ; elle réussit à se frayer un passage vers la salle centrale, passage qu'empruntèrent aussitôt Giles et Spike. Elle savait où elle était, maintenant !

"On prend l'ascenseur !" cria-t-elle.

*****

"Faites-le."

"Professeur Walsh, non ! Je vais vous sauver... Nous avons les moyens... Ne vous affolez pas ! Je suis là, Maggie !"

La femme respirait de plus en plus difficilement. Elle souffrait le martyr, et avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Un voile passa devant ses yeux. "S'il-vous-plaît... Je vais mourir. Si vous ne le faites pas..."

Elle lui attrapa la main, la serrant de toutes les forces qui lui restaient.

"Si vous ne le faites pas, vous me tuez une deuxième fois !"

Puis elle se tût ; son regard se perdit dans le vague, et elle cessa d'exister. La mort dans l'âme, Engelmann ordonna à son assistant :

"Scalpel ! vite !"

*****

Unissant leurs forces, Buffy, Giles et Spike firent beaucoup de dégâts autour d'eux ; rien ne semblait pouvoir leur résister. Ils coururent jusqu'à l'ascenseur, évitant la pluie de projectiles - il semblait bien que, cette fois-ci, les soldats tiraient à balles réelles. Buffy composa le code pendant que ses deux acolytes repoussaient les derniers assaillants, puis ils s'engouffrèrent enfin dans la cage d'ascenseur.

Il s'arrêta au rez-de-chaussée, dans la pseudo-résidence pour étudiants. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur un groupe armé, qui attendait là pour accueillir Buffy.

"Laisse-nous passer, Jeff", dit-elle calmement.

"On dit que tu pactises avec les hostiles, maintenant ?" répondit celui-ci en désignant Spike.

"Ce que vous leur faites subir est encore plus cruel que de les tuer."

"Rends-toi, Buffy, tu n'as aucune chance."

"On prend le pari ?"

"En joue !" ordonna Jeff à ses gars.

"Que la fête commence !" répliqua Buffy. Dans une coordination parfaite, les trois Scoobys s'accrochèrent au linteau de la porte de l'ascenseur, et s'envolèrent littéralement par-dessus les soldats. Les attaquant à revers, ils en assommèrent la moitié avant que ceux-ci aient pu revenir de leur surprise. Spike s'empara d'une matraque électrique et fit goûter les joies de l'invention d'Edison à tous ceux qui eurent la malchance de se trouver sur son chemin, tandis que Buffy et Giles continuaient le massacre selon la méthode traditionnelle. Rapidement, il ne resta plus que Jeff.

Buffy s'approcha de lui et mit ses mains sur ses épaules, le repoussant doucement en arrière. "Tu sais, si tu étais un vampire, c'est à ce moment-là que je t'enfoncerais le pieu dans le coeur."

Spike grimaça à cette évocation et posa son arme.

"Tu ne ferais pas ça, Buffy... Tu n'es pas une meurtrière..." gémit Jeff.

"Va savoir !" Buffy lâcha les épaules de Jeff en repliant les coudes, puis relança ses mains vers l'avant avec une force phénoménale - Spike entendit distinctement un os craquer. Le jeune homme se souleva de terre et atterrit dans l'ascenseur, qui se referma sur lui et le remmena vers les sous-sols.

"On dégage !" décréta Buffy.

*****

Giles s'arrêta de courir, épuisé, et s'appuya contre un mur. "Je crois que nous sommes en sécurité, maintenant."

Ils étaient arrivés dans une sombre ruelle au sol couvert de détritus, non loin de chez Alex.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?" demanda Spike.

"J'ai promis à Willow que je la retrouverais chez Alex", dit Buffy.

"Bon et bien, allons-y !"

Les deux autres ne bougèrent pas.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Vous ne connaissez plus le chemin ?"

"Tu as tué le professeur Walsh", lui rappela Giles.

"Erreur ! C'est son copain le toubib qui l'a percée !"

"Tu l'as tuée", répéta Giles. "Je t'ai vu ; tu savais très bien ce qui allait se passer."

"Bon, admettons", fit Spike. "Et alors ? Où est le problème ? C'était une garce, de toute façon !"

"Mais, Spike, c'était un être humain !" s'indigna Buffy.

"Oh mon Dieu ! J'ai tué un humain ! Que va-t-il m'arriver ? Je vais être damnéééé !", répondit Spike en contrefaisant admirablement la voix de la Tueuse.

" Tu mériterais que... commença Giles."

Spike gronda et prit son apparence démoniaque, dévoilant bien ses crocs, et s'approcha de Giles comme pour le mordre. "Sérieusement, vous vous attendiez à quoi, Giles ? Je suis un démon ! Vous ne vous rappelez pas ?"

Il reprit son apparence normale.

"Fiche le camp."

"Oh, je vois ! Ils sont déjà oubliés, tous vos beaux discours ! Comment vous disiez, déjà ? «Peut-on vraiment reprocher à un démon de faire le mal ? Je veux dire... Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait le choix...»" Cette fois, Spike avait pris les mêmes intonations que Giles.

"Je ne veux plus te voir, tu entends ? Plus après ce que tu as fait ce soir !" se fâcha Giles. "Allez, disparais."

Le vampire gronda, et s'éloigna de quelques pas à reculons.

"Dépêche-toi de dégager avant que je ne trouve un pieu", le menaça Buffy.

"Bande de minables !" répondit-il, avant de s'enfuir en courant.

*****

Anya alla ouvrir, prudemment.

"Buffy ! Giles ! Vous êtes là !" s'exclama Alex.

Willow leur sourit timidement ; elle avait l'air un peu ailleurs. "J'ai cru entendre hurler un loup", fit-elle, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

"Non... je ne crois pas", répondit Buffy.

"Qu'est-il arrivé à Spike ?" demanda Anya.

"Peu importe, Anya", se renfrogna Alex. "L'important c'est que Giles et Buffy soient sains et saufs, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Ohh... Euh..." Giles ôta ses lunettes pour les essuyer. "Spike aussi est sain et sauf, mais... il n'est pas digne de notre confiance, d'accord ?"

"Ouah le scoop !" s'exclama Alex. "Alors, que s'est-il passé ? Racontez !"

"Pas maintenant, Alex. Je suis exténué."

Willow se servit un verre d'eau. "Will', on rentre à la maison ?" lui proposa Buffy.

"Oui, je crois..."

"On discutera de tout ça demain... Enfin, une fois que j'aurai vu Riley !"

Soudain le visage de la jeune fille s'assombrit, et elle repensa à la mort de Walsh. Qu'est-ce que l'Initiative allait bien pouvoir raconter à Riley ? "Enfin, s'il accepte de me revoir..." murmura-t-elle, songeuse.

*****

Dans le secret d'un laboratoire, Adam Walsh ouvrit les yeux.


	5. Epilogue

BANG !!!

Le coeur battant, Giles se redressa dans son lit ; une explosion ! Etait-ce encore un cauchemar ? Il tenta d'allumer sa lampe de chevet - rien. Plus de courant.

Silencieusement, il se leva, mit ses lunettes et sortit une lampe-torche de sa table de chevet. Puis il attrapa l'arbalète qu'il gardait cachée sous son lit, et qui lui tenait lieu d'ours en peluche.

Toujours dans le noir, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, et avança jusqu'à l'escalier. Il perçut un mouvement dans le salon. "Ne bougez pas, ou je tire !" cria-t-il en allumant la torche.

"C'est moi, Giles", fit une voix familière.

Giles soupira de soulagement. Tenant toujours son arme, il descendit à la rencontre de Spike. "Je croyais t'avoir dit que je ne voulais plus te voir, après ce qui s'est passé ! Et d'abord, comment es-tu entré ?"

"Je vous avais piqué le double des clés."

"Oh..." Giles reposa son arbalète, espérant que Spike n'aurait pas l'intention de le tuer après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui.

"Pourquoi n'y a-t-il plus de courant ?" demanda-t-il.

"Je ne comprends pas... Il y a eu un problème avec le micro-ondes. Pourtant je vous assure, j'avais bien observé comment vous vous en serviez !"

Giles grommela, et ouvrit la porte de la cave, où se trouvait le commutateur électrique. "Eclaire-moi pendant que je change les fusibles !" ordonna-t-il en tendant la lampe au vampire.

C'était une maglite de grand modèle ; instinctivement, Spike se dit que cela pourrait faire une bonne arme. L'instant d'après, la lumière se ralluma, révélant une cuisine en assez mauvais état. La vitre du four à micro-ondes avait éclaté, et du sang avait été projeté un peu partout. Giles jeta un rapide coup d'oeil aux débris et s'exclama :

"Pourquoi as-tu pris un verre, sombre crétin ? Ça ne résiste pas à cette chaleur ! Il fallait prendre une tasse !"

"Je suis désolé..."

Giles fut amusé de l'air penaud du vampire. "Ce n'est pas grave. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Aide-moi à nettoyer tout ça !"

Il attrapa une éponge qu'il fourgua à Spike, et celui-ci commença à enlever les traces de sang en rechignant pendant que Giles jetait les morceaux de verre à la poubelle.

"Bon, je vais me recoucher. Toi tu fiches le camp. Et que je ne te revoies plus dans le coin !"

Le vampire hocha la tête, et Giles s'apprêtait à le conduire à la porte, lorsqu'il remarqua un livre ouvert sur la table basse du salon. "Tu ne t'attaques pas à n'importe quoi...", constata-t-il en s'emparant de l'ouvrage, déjà bien entamé. "Cider House Rules... Bon choix ! Mais dis-moi, depuis quand es-tu là ?"

"Depuis une heure ou deux... Je ne sais plus."

Giles attendait visiblement plus d'explications ; il essuya ses lunettes, les remit, et s'approcha de Spike.

"Ils ont saccagé mon tombeau... continua celui-ci. Et ils m'ont foutu dehors, chez Willy. En plus la puce me fait de plus en plus mal. Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne savais plus où aller !"

"Tu es désolé... Je vois..."

"Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ???"

C'est alors que le vampire craqua. Et si vous êtes persuadé, comme on vous l'a toujours dit, qu'un démon ne peut pas verser de larmes sincères, inventez une autre fin, on ne vous en voudra pas ; mais je vous assure, et Giles pourrait confirmer mes dires si vous le lui demandiez, que Spike pleura vraiment ce soir-là.

Fin.


End file.
